


Wilful Failure

by PSebae



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Belly Bulging, Creampie, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Unconsciousness, cumflation, mild stomach deformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSebae/pseuds/PSebae
Summary: When Ocelot is given orders to track down an infiltrator he's glad of the opportunity to get his old friend alone once again for a little one-on-one time with his 'prisoner'.
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Wilful Failure

**Author's Note:**

> While fully consensual there are elements of prisoner/captor and willingly subjecting oneself to pain and being knocked unconscious that may smack of dub-con. Approach with caution.
> 
> Also a sprinkling of google translate Russian >_>;;
> 
> First smut... or anything really... I've written in AGES, please be kind ^^;

Wilful Failure

Words: 5236  
Subjects/Kinks: creampie, oral, drugging, large loads, minor cum-inflation/belly deformation

Major Ocelot sat back into the shade of the abandoned villa. It didn’t help. The air was humid, sticky, tiring. He rolled his head lazily to the side to look over at two of his men, oiling their guns, looking wilted and tired, bored. Bored. He started to sigh and turned it into a deep breath, rolling gracefully to his feet with a gentle clink of his spurs. The two other ocelots looked up curiously, and he could feel their eyes on him as he wandered idly along the terrace towards the stairs. Making up his mind where he was going to go, as he went. He’d barely rested his weight on the top concrete step when he stopped in his tracks and he and his men turned, as one, towards the road—hidden as it was currently by the bulk of the villa, a truck bounced past, glimpsed through the glassless windows. 

With a flick of his wrist Ocelot had the two soldiers on their feet, and inside the villa he saw the rest of his men stir to life. By the time he’d walked through the house to the front door—hanging off its hinges and shoved to one side—to meet the men getting out of the truck the entire unit had gathered behind him, hands on weapons, looking as alert as they could muster.

Their instructions were plain, and to any other unit might have been uninspiring. Some unknown agent had been seen creeping around the island, find him, capture him, find out what he wanted. Ocelot on the other hand could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as they started their sweep, and the pit of his belly heating in excitement, his energy was contagious, and he could hear his men speculating. He ignored them. Two guards at the docks found unconscious with darts in their necks, a lone agent, animal traps found looted… It was unlikely, sure, but there was a chance right? After far too long… Ocelot tried to hide how he was gnawing on his lip, but if any of his men noticed they didn’t let on. His heartbeat had picked up, and his mind wandered back to their last encounter. God damn it his mind was wandering. God damn he needed a good fuck. He hadn’t realised how badly, until the thought that his old temptation might be creeping around the island dragged it out of him. Snake was an anomaly. A one off. Sure he’d fucked other men, but Snake was the only one he specifically Wanted.

He would find him.  
He would capture him.  
He would get him alone.

Ocelot sunk into self indulgent fantasy as they went, fanned out through the trees, slipping along silently, mind far more on the contents of his pants than his mission truth be told—he had no Real expectation of finding Snake out here. If it was Snake, they wouldn’t find him, if they found him, it wouldn’t be Snake. It was really only luck that saved him from an embarrassing moment, as it was the further end of their line that sprung the trap; half complete.

The ocelot soldier, walking a little faster than the rest of the line, yelled as his feet were swept out from under him and he slammed down hard on his back before being swept up into the tree, his boot catching the camouflaged soldier, who’d been struggling to pin the noose to the floor quickly, square in the face.

By the time Ocelot had run over, three of his men were all but sat on the tiger camo wearing figure on the ground, one was helping the other down from the tree and another was fast asleep on the floor. He found himself grinning wildly down at the tousled brown hair, stuck full of twigs and leafs, and crouched down by the large man’s head. One angry blue eye looked up at him, the snarling face froze, turned into an expression of surprised bemusement. Ocelot bit his lip openly this time, grabbed a fist full of Snake’s thick hair and leant in close, wrenching the American’s head back.  
“Zdravstvuyte...” he grinned, and looked up and nodded at the soldier standing over them. Snake grunted as the dart bit into his shoulder, then his eye rolled back and he went limp. “Ah… Spokoinoi nochi...” he shook his head.

“Carry him back to the house,” he said, straightening him up. “Tie him up securely. Very securely. You remember this one.”  
They murmured in agreement, except for the one who’d been rescued from the trap, he looked around in confusion as he realised this wasn’t the first time this singular solider had been encountered by his unit.

Snake woke up slowly, his head aching mildly, and blinked around in the darkness. It was a room. He couldn’t see much but he could tell that much, the smell, the cold hard feeling under his arse and back. There was a narrow line of light a few metres away, the edge of an intact door he figured. With that being the limit of what he could see, he went to testing his bindings. His arms were tied behind him, but not to anything else. His ankles were tied. His wrists didn’t feel Particularly tightly bound however. Not so loose that he could get his arms in front of him, but loose enough that he questioned who’d tied him up.

Now that the drugs were wearing off he was remembering the sharp angled familiar face of Major Ocelot, pale blue eyes as chilly and striking as ever, his lips puffy, like he’d been chewing on them. He remembered those lips, remembered them very well. He couldn’t imagine Ocelot leaving him tied loosely, not unintentionally anyway. Which, having started to get a grasp on how slippery Ocelot was, was not entirely out of the question.

Keys. His head snapped up towards the closed door, the light was cut off. No not keys, something else clinking. He was almost embarrassed with how much he anticipated his captor coming in. It had been far too long since he’d last seen the younger soldier. He was dangerous, no question there, his speed in battle, his quickness of mind, both had concerned Snake, it was something that needed to be harnessed before it became a threat. Luckily it seemed Ocelot had taken care of that all by himself.

This might not have been the best line of thought to go down, as his mind was still on the shadowy apartment in Moscow, and the almost feverish heat of Ocelot’s mouth around his cock... when the broad shouldered Russian strode into the room. His thoughts were brought back to the present quickly enough.

Ocelot rolled his shoulders, smiling down beatifically upon the vague shape of the man squinting through the gloom to see him better, he raised the lamp, opened the shutters. Snake recoiled immediately from the bright light.  
“There.” He said softly. “Now we can both see.”  
Snake grunted, pupil the size of a pin prick under his scowling brow as he tried to get used the change in light.  
“You can leave us.” Ocelot glanced back at the two soldiers in the doorway, they hesitated. “Go.” And left. Ocelot closed the door.

He stood for the length of a deep breath at the door, hand still on the handle, head turned a little down. Then he turned back, hand still on the door, Snake heard a click. He stepped smoothly to a makeshift hook hanging from the long disused electrical conduit in the ceiling, hung the lamp from it and with a sigh turned to appraise his captive. Something of the earlier energy had leached out of him. Replaced by another type of energy entirely. Gone was the manic glee present in the woods, how his gaze seemed softer, searching. His fist was clutched close to his belly. Snake saw his throat bob as he swallowed hard, and then Ocelot was striding quickly across the small room, upon Snake in a handful of steps. He dropped to his knees on the hard dusty floor and his warm leather clad hands were holding Snake’s face, tilting his head back, forcing him to look up towards the lantern. He growled, forced to close his one good eye as it watered from the glare.

Temporarily blinded Snake didn’t see the kiss coming. A hard, dry lipped kiss pressed quickly and awkwardly against his mouth. He gasped, leaned forwards to chase the other man’s mouth when it was drawn away, but was shoved back against the wall. He grunted again when his skull bounced painfully off the concrete, and while he was momentarily dazed Ocelot slung his leg over Snake’s lap and wrapped himself possessively around him.  
The kiss was deeper this time.  
Snake sunk eagerly into the illicit embrace, the taste of Ocelot on his tongue as his hot wet mouth opened for him, he fought against his bindings, wanting to hold that slender body tight and hold him down as he rubbed his growing hard on against Ocelot’s crotch. He bucked up, trying to get his point across and Ocelot chuckled.  
“Shhh...” he hissed. Pressing himself down hard onto Snake’s groin before he got up on his knees, grabbing Snake’s shoulders and easily yanking him away from the wall and down onto the floor. “Door’s locked, but the house is small.”  
“You can’t stay quiet,” Snake whispered back. “Not even with your mouth full.”  
“Eh, shout all you like then.” Ocelot shrugged, wrenching his belt open and taking a moment to remove his boots. Snake growled.  
“You know I don’t do this.”  
“That says otherwise.” Ocelot hissed. Nodding at the tent in Snake’s trousers.  
“‘That’ doesn’t call the shots.”  
Ocelot laughed, clear and arrogant: “And who does? You?”

He had a point.

Snake scowled at him as Ocelot dropped to all fours, crept along until they were nose to nose. He felt the Russian straddle him again.  
“You’re going to fuck me.” He breathed, an unfamiliar scent on his breath.  
“Fuck you? Says who.”  
“Me.”  
“You can’t take me.”  
“I couldn’t.” He smiled, eyes narrow, lips full. He leaned in until his lips brushed Snake’s ear. Snake tensed up. “I’ve been practising...”  
This sent a shudder down Snake’s spine that ended with him humping upwards hard enough to take both of them by surprise.  
“Oh?” Ocelot sat back on Snake’s cloth smothered cock. “You liked that, huh?”  
If Snake had any hope that his blush wasn’t visible, he was out of luck. Ocelot made a soft noise, almost like a coo, almost like a purr.  
“How cute… You Like thinking that someone else has been fucking me?” he dropped back down, one hand groping between them to squeeze Snake’s cock through his trousers. “I thought you might be jealous. Should I be insulted?” his eyes widened in mocking delight: “Would you prefer to just Watch?”

Snake’s wriggling paid off, the poorly tied ropes let go, he bucked upwards, Ocelot distracted by feeling up the American’s erection, Snake tried to roll them. He didn’t get far, Ocelot twisted, digging his be-socked heel into the ground and stopped their awkward progress. Snake took a harsh breath through his nose when his own gun appeared under his nose. He froze.  
“Uh-uh. Lay back. Just let it happen. Enjoy yourself.”  
Snake didn’t need telling twice. He slumped back, hand coming up limply to trace up Ocelot’s thighs.  
“You got something other than talk?”  
“Huh?”  
“So sure you can take me this time?”  
“I can.”  
“All of me.”  
It wasn’t a question, not really, more of a command. He saw Ocelot’s moment of doubt, then he scowled prettily, petulant: “All of you.”  
“I look forward to seeing you try.”

It wasn’t an empty sentiment. Ocelot had not been ready to fuck Snake the first and only time they’d taken advantage of a political engagement to spend some quality time together. If Ocelot had had sex at all by then he hadn’t let on, but Snake for all his braggadocio was well aware that size was not everyone’s highest priority, too many of his partners had been made too uncomfortable, for that to have escaped him. But he really Did want to see himself balls deep inside this one.

Ocelot’s heart was drumming in his ears, and his groin, a steady beat that made him ache in need. He grit his teeth, truth be told it had been… more than just a little while since he’d last hooked up with anyone, he was selective at the best of times, oblivious to other’s interest at others. Snake was a special case. He was actively Interested in Snake. Other men required more deliberate effort. He wanted Snake, always had, pretty much from the start. He was terrified of failing now. He crushed their mouths together again to halt any more comments and rolled his hips. Hands wandered, they groped and grasped and Snake found his way under Ocelot’s shirt, his tight under shirt. Ocelot moaned against his mouth, fingers played with his nipples, harsh calloused skin making the hairs on the backs of his arms stand up.

“S-screw this,” Ocelot gasped, having had enough of rubbing himself off against the ridge of Snake’s cock, hard deliciously close, but trapped within course cloth. They had a moment of desperate confused scrabbling as they both tried to take the other’s clothing off first, and then Snake was bare chested, flies undone, standing flushed and to attention, drooling with anticipation for the young man about to ride him.  
Ocelot stood up astride his hips, his trousers sagging down his hips, making a show of shrugging off his jacket, flexing his slender waist as he pulled off his shirt. A pause. Their eyes met, that familiar nervousness, then Ocelot removed his under shirt, dropped his trousers and under clothes and stepped out of them. Snake stretched out on his back, staring up in appreciation of the nude body standing over him—a distantly familiar sight. Too many glasses of vodka misting up the memory of Ocelot sat over his face, head thrown back and moaning in desperation.

He dropped unceremoniously to his knees, leaned forwards until their foreheads touched.  
“Snake...”  
“Damn it, Ocelot...” He squeezed his thighs, slipped a hand between the man’s legs and watched as his eyes widened and he moaned, opened mouthed and unabashed as Snake slipped a finger into his unresisting hole. “So wet.”  
“I’m ready.”  
“No you’re not.”  
He snarled and started to rock his hips, hand dropping between them to slide his fingers up Snake’s shaft, losing himself in the soft skin and the slickness of each drop of pre dripping down the side. Snake tried not to start humping against Ocelot’s thigh as he fucked himself onto Snake’s fingers. He watched Ocelot’s gaze become hazier, lost in his pleasure.  
“Snake… I need more...” he whimpered eventually. He tensed as he felt a second finger prod against him. “No… No more messing around. We don’t have much time.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“What if I hurt you?”  
“Promise me you will.” His eyes glinted mischievously and Snake snorted. Grabbed the man’s hips, leaving a smear of slime across his pale skin. Ocelot lined Snake’s cock up with his entrance, rolling his hips to coat the large lusty purple head with his own fluids, failing to hide his shiver of delight as he smeared Snake’s precum up against his pussy.

“You sure about this?”  
“Shut. Up.” He hissed, relaxing the tension in his thighs and immediately being rewarded with Snake’s strangled groan of pleasure as Ocelot’s tight snatch stretched around his head and he was swallowed into the hot wetness of the younger man’s body.  
“Ooooh yeah...” They sighed.  
Ocelot was already panting a little, he couldn’t quite process how much of a stretch this was, even when he was this horny and ready. He swallowed, lifted himself, risking a glance down to admire the thick shaft poking up between them, vanishing behind the untidy thatch of his pubes, and watched as more of it vanished into his shivery body as he lowered himself down again.

Snake slowly rubbed his thighs as he watched enraptured as Ocelot slowly took inch after inch of his cock, one slow movement up and then down again at a time. A little over half way and Ocelot paused, flexed his shoulders, leaned his hands either side of Snake’s head and frowned at him, eyes flickering over his partner’s face, studying him.  
“Giving up?” Snake teased. “I d--”  
Ocelot’s hips rolled forwards, he smirked and sat down.

Snake gasped in surprise and Ocelot couldn’t smother his pained squeak as he was suddenly filled to the brim. His nails grit into the floor, Snake’s fingers squeezed down hard into his thighs. They clung to each other for a moment longer, Snake seeing stars, Ocelot struggling to even breathe, sure that there was no possible way even air could fit inside of him, that all space had just been filled with Snake. Slowly though, he managed to take a deep shaky breath, sitting back and straightening up, the movement making Snake groan softly as Ocelot’s walls shifted around him. Ocelot braced his hands on Snake’s thighs, leaning back a little to arch out his spine. Eyes closing in painful ecstasy as he slowly lifted his hips, Snake nervously watched his thick length slide out from Ocelot’s trembling body, wondering if he was going to give up, but Ocelot took another bracing breath and pressed down again. Slowly pressing the air out of Snake as he unhesitatingly took him again.

He kept his eyes closed tight as he shook from the strain, and the heady feeling washing over him of satisfaction that he’d done it. He dropped down, and curiously pressed down harder. The head of Snake’s cock pressed up hard inside him and his back jerked from the surprising pang in his core. He had no time to catch his breath, the jab made him clench down and Snake jerked up and gave a throttled howl as strong muscles squeezed down on him. Hard. Ocelot’s mouth opened in a silent cry, as he realised giddily that Snake couldn’t get any deeper inside of him. He didn’t bother to wonder why this excited him so, he just rolled his hips, forcing himself to relax, grabbing Snake’s hands and pulling them up to his waist.  
“F-fuck me...” He mumbled.  
“I--”  
“Don’t. Don’t just… Mmmm.” He trailed off incoherently, starting to bounce himself on Snake’s lap, he leaned backwards, rolling his eyes to the rough ceiling, lost in the pressure inside of his belly and the stretch of his hole around Snake’s shaft. It hurt, and he loved it. He wanted it to hurt, to stretch him out, he wanted it to take days, weeks to go back to normal, he wanted Snake to ruin him, to look forward to fingering his stretched out pussy, remembering exactly how this felt! He gripped tight to Snake’s thighs as Snake finally started to roll his hips in time with Ocelot’s own movements. The strain was starting to make his legs shake, he kept his eyes closed to focus on his pacing, he missed Snake savouring watching his trembling muscles.

Their movements fell in tandem quickly, out of necessity, Ocelot’s tight squeezing canal setting the pace for both of them. John complied easily, laying back, running his hands up and down Ocelot’s thighs and hips in pace with his steady movements. Eye roving over the young man’s heaving breast, lined with sweat, and his taught stomach… Lingering there as he dropped down, took John all the way and a soft bulge appeared in his abdomen, leaving John panting and slack jawed.  
“Oh gooood….” Ocelot moaned, head lolling back, pushing his hips up further to force John’s cock to rub harder against his g-spot with each thrust. “Touch me...” he sighed. “Please. I can’t move my...” he trailed off absently, fingers squeezing into John’s thighs harder.

Snake smirked and smoothed his hand over Ocelot’s belly, paused to feel the subtle movement of his shaft stretching him from the inside out, then dropped his hand a little further to curve his thumb around to find Ocelot’s lust swollen clit and rub feather light circles around it. Almost immediately Ocelot bucked out of time, giving a sharp little mewl and shuddering as he tried to get his pace back. He leant back further, shifting his grip, elbows and shoulders shaking, giving Snake an even better view of his pussy wrapped in a glistening embrace around his deeply flushed cock, already streaked and dribbling in their combined fluids.  
Snake snorted.  
“What?” Ocelot gasped.  
“Didn’t think cats liked getting wet?”  
“Oh screw you, Snake.” He huffed, deliberately squeezing down until his partner squirmed in discomfort.  
“Hey...” He growled, and Ocelot, with some difficulty, folded forwards to lean over him, hands planted either side of his head.  
“Too much? I thought a Snake would be able to handle a bit of a squeeze...” he purred.  
“A squeeze? Sure, yeah, it feels like you’re trying to squeeze the life out of me.”  
“Feel this?” Ocelot pushed his hips down, rolled them, Snake watched the grimace flicker over Ocelot’s face, replaced quickly by a hazy look of bliss as his pussy trembled again.  
“Y-yeah?”  
He leaned down further with a growl: “If I can take you bashing my god damn cervix you can take a bit of a squeeze.”  
John bucked, and didn’t give Ocelot a chance to figure out if it was intentional or not, the young man arched with a yowl and grabbed at John’s chest, nails digging in hard.  
“Oooooh YES you bastard!”  
“Kinky little...” He huffed, setting a new faster pace. Shallower but no less effective it seemed, as Ocelot curled up over him, wriggling and hitching his hips.  
“Yes… Yes! Keep going, keep going I’m gonna I’m gonna… oh… oh… OH!”  
“They’ll hear you...”  
“I don’t CARE!” He yelled. “Fuck! Me!”  
Unsure if it was an exclamation or an instruction, Snake snorted, grabbed Ocelot’s waist and bounced him in time with his thrusts, lost in the rhythmic coos and cries and wet slaps of their bodies smacking together.

Ocelot’s nails left welts down Snake’s chest as he clawed at him. “H-hurts...”  
“Want me to stop?”  
“NO!” he snapped, in a tone so disgusted that he’d even consider it, John laughed.  
“You’re… so weird...” he panted.  
“HnnnggAHHH!” He cried, arched, shivered and swore: “N-no keep… I’m so c-close… Ah!”  
Snake, hand still trapped between them, managed to pick up his pace on Ocelot’s soaking clit, enjoying the young man’s ever growing desperate cries as he came closer and closer to his orgasm.  
Finally, just as Snake was beginning to worry he couldn’t go any longer, his balls drawn tight up under his cock and the heat in his belly unbearable, Ocelot’s grip on his shoulders tightened, he shot upright and his silent open mouthed cry broke into a yowl as his pussy clenched down and he climaxed hard, pushing down hard as he sat down on Snake’s lap.

Snake only had a split second to appreciate Ocelot’s wide eyed shocked expression as he came, before he was pulling him down hard and bucking up in wild erratic pulses as he pumped his load into the Russian’s belly. Ocelot was light headed as his climax faded, leaving him fuzzy headed and blissed out, he came too as he felt the thick cock inside him twitching with a rhythm that had him starting to pant again in a new kind of bliss. There was pressure, Ocelot realised with surprise, dropping his head to look down at Snake’s sweaty flushed face. He trailed his hand lightly, teasingly down his belly, and paused and looked down at his abdomen when he noticed the gentle swell of his belly.  
“Holy shit...” he chuckled. “You sure know how to make a mess.”  
Snake snorted. “Just wait till you get up.”  
Ocelot went quiet for a good few seconds, then raised his hand to his mouth, solemnly stuck a finger in his mouth and made a pop sound.  
Snake laughed, as much at the serious expression as the sound.

“Think you could go again?”  
“Again?”  
“Sure.”  
“Are You sure?”  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Not feeling a bit… bruised?”  
“Snake.”  
“Yeah?”  
“I don’t want to be able to walk straight for a week after this. But that aside, we still need Some Kind of excuse of how you got out of here.”  
“Fucked my way out? Come here.”

Snake grunted as Ocelot stiffly tried to get to his feet, stopped him and pulled him back down. Ocelot sighed and sunk back as Snake’s tongue pushed into him.  
“O-okay… okay while you’re cleaning up your mess...” he hid his disappointment that he wasn’t going to get to see Snake’s load escaping down his thighs, there’d be another time to make a mess, he hoped. “I’ll get dressed after, you have your gun, knock me out, I have the keys in my pocket.”  
Snake paused long enough to say: “Knock you out? I need to be able to go another round for that?”  
“No...” he said slowly. Stroking Snake’s hair thoughtfully. “But I figured you could knock me out while I suck you off.”  
Snake nearly choked.

Snake leaned idly against the wall, stroking himself off slowly in the light of the lamp, watching the white trail crawling down the pale inside of Ocelot’s thigh as he pulled on his shirt. Even enjoying when he pulled on his underpants and trousers. There was still plenty inside him to spoil his briefs, he’d wake up in half hour or so with the rest of Snake’s load soaking between his legs. Snake smirked.

Finally Ocelot straightened himself, dusted himself off and stepped over. A familiar confident smile on his lips even as he sunk smoothly down to his knees, far too smoothly in Snake’s opinion for someone who should be wincing with every step.  
Ocelot murmured something.  
“Huh?”  
“Nothing...” he smiled up at him from under his eyelashes. “Just admiring.”

Snake ran his hand over Ocelot’s short soft hair, cradling his skull and slowly pulling him in. Ocelot opened his mouth eagerly, lapping at all the length of Snake’s shaft that he could reach as the thick organ eased into his mouth. His eyes, downturned, closed in bliss.

Snake, sensitive and still excited from their first round was frustratingly short on stamina. But he held on as long as he could, soaking up the hot wet mouth pleasuring him, the ever so light graze of Ocelot’s teeth as he struggled to take the whole girth without straining his jaw, the shallow little gasps for breath between thrusts. He grunted when Ocelot placed his hands on his thighs, thinking for a moment he was going to push away, but he glanced up a moment, then to Snake’s delight leant in further, swallowing a few more precious inches of cock. He bit his lip hard as he felt the younger man’s throat squeezing down on his shaft and managed to groan out an “oh yeah…”  
Ocelot purred and Snake’s cock twitched.  
“Oh shit, I’m really close...”  
Ocelot cracked open one eye, then closed it again, focused more on his enjoyment of Snake’s shaft. And in not choking.

He opened his eyes again when he felt the cool muzzle of Snake’s gun caress his cheek.  
“Should make it look convincing shouldn’t I?”  
Ocelot slowly drew his head back, watching Snake struggle as his cock slid out of Ocelot’s mouth into the comparatively cool air of the cellar. He grinned, licked the dripping tip, twisting the tip of his tongue into his dick hole and dragging a desperate whine from him.  
“Probably for the best.” He said, a little thickly, paused, as if he wanted to say more, then gave in to his baser urges and sunk forwards again, happily swallowing what he could of Snake again. The gun dropped away from his cheek, Snake’s grip on his hair tightened, and his muffled noises were ignored as Snake leaned into fucking his mouth. His fingers twisted into Snake’s trousers, he squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring that they were watering almost as much as he was drooling. He could barely breathe and he was surprised to find that was only making this better for him. Ocelot was just reflecting on this when his body grew tired of the load Snake had left inside of him, he quivered as he felt his canal ripple and a warm wet gush spilling out from his depths and into his underpants. He twitched, whining around Snake’s cock as he shivered into something akin to a mild orgasm from the sensation. Half tempted to ask Snake to wait and fuck him again before ending this and leaving, but just as he was considering it, he felt something bite into his thigh.

Ocelot groaned in disappointment, but accepted his fate, expecting that with the dart in his leg, he’d soon get to swallow Snake’s load. He anticipated it with pleasure… But it didn’t come. Snake didn’t cum. Ocelot frowned as he felt his head getting fuzzy… Fuzzier after the mild oxygen deprivation… He felt heavy, his hands clumsy and it took him a moment to realise he wasn’t even holding onto Snake any more. He wobbled, felt a large strong hand grab the shoulder of his jacket, holding him up. He couldn’t open his eyes and his whole world was the heady spinning inside his head and the heavy hot flesh in his mouth, thick with the taste of his and Snake’s bodies, he’d given up contributing. He was limp, weak in Snake’s grip, unable to do anything but struggle to breathe as the American’s thrusts grew faster and deeper.

Snake grabbed the increasingly floppy young man, holding him up by his jacket, he couldn’t hold back any longer, but with Ocelot on the verge of unconsciousness he didn’t much mind that. He was almost giddy with arousal, his muscles tense and his belly roiling with the need to cum, he just needed to push himself… a little… further… What resistance there was left in Ocelot’s body gave up, he went completely limp. Snake glanced down at the slack face below him, flushed and pretty, and with a snarl, a last hitch of his hips and a long drawn out groan of relief shot his load down the unconscious Russian’s throat.

Snake carefully laid Ocelot down on the ground, having ensured he wasn’t about to asphyxiate on spunk, and fished a dubious handkerchief from his pocket to clean his face.  
He put himself away, took the keys from Ocelot’s pocket, paused long enough to stroke his soft golden hair one last time in goodbye, and headed for the door. 

It seemed the rest of the building had been practically abandoned by the rest of the unit—plausible deniability, Snake thought wryly—but he did spot two of them sheltering under the trees on the far side of the road. For good measure, and appearances, he knocked them both out, leaving their bodies out in the open for whomever came to try and collect him to see, and slunk back out on his mission.


End file.
